In casino establishments there are three major criteria for an acceptable game: (1) the game must be entertaining to play, (2) the game must appear to have reasonable odds in favor of the player and (3) the game must actually have unvarying odds in favor of the casino or dealer, but must also meet requirements of regulatory agencies. Relatively few card game procedures meet these criteria due to the difficulty in achieving the third criteria while retaining the first two. A recent attempt was made to introduce a card game known as "Middles" or "In Between" to the casino industry. This game resembles that of the applicant herein. However, the game was unable to meet the above criteria and was not successful. Another game, "Yablon", is also known, which has as its object the drawing of a card ranked between the ranks of two previously dealt cards. "Yablon" is played similar to poker with cards being dealt face down and the players playing against each other. In casino play, it is desirable for a player to only play against himself rather than against a hand held by the dealer or another player.